Courtesy Call
by xXKnightWalkerXx
Summary: "Second is the first to lose," that is what Knightwalker always thought. So when Mystogan is always first in grades, athletics, and popularity what is the girl to do! Can she make it to the top before the end of the school year or will she be forever known as second place? AU, sorry for OOC from Mystogan (but its needed). MystoWalker/MystWalker and Edo GrayZa other couples later...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail But if I did, MystWalker would definitely be canon! Sorry for some OOC but it wouldn't have been half as fun to write this is I made Mystogan the sweet and caring man that we all know he is ^-^**

Her scarlet hair flowed in the breeze as she watched the boy with spiky blonde hair bow and yell at the ground, "I-I-I love you! Please accept my feelings!"

The pink tint on her cheeks contrasted with her emotionless facade as she spoke coldly, "My deepest apologies, but I cannot accept nor can I return those feelings. A boyfriend is not on my priority list at the moment. I'm sorry." She bowed slightly and swiftly turns to walk away.

The blonde looked up at her with a flushed face and pleaded, "I-I can prove myself! Please! Give me a chance!"

She snapped her head toward the boy and glowered down at him. The sun had started to set in the past minutes and now half her face was darkened with shadows. A small sadistic smile etched itself on her lips, "What stupidity. Have some pride, begging on your knees like that. Whatever scrap of dignity you might have had before, has now been stripped off. Pushovers like you make me sick."

The boy's jaw went slack and watched as the redhead walked away. Her scarlet locks swayed as she walked in confidence.

"I believe you could have been nicer in your delivery," a deep voice said next to her.

She narrowed her eyes and stated coldly, "Mystogan."

"Knightwalker," her said as he came out of the shadows.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she spat.

The bluenette laughed softly, "Such diction, Knightwalker. It appalls me how you are second best in this school."

Her fists clenched, "What do you want?"

Mystogan smirked and touched her cheek, "Why would I want anything? All I wanted was to see my favorite red headed scholar."

She slapped his hand off of her cheek, "Go die."

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "I came here to give you this." Mystogan took out a manilla envelope and held it out to her.

Her eyes widened as she snatched the envelope from his hands and ripped it open. It was from the dean of their school, Edolas University. "We congratulate you in joining student council, you have been chosen. Your grades are superior and from what we have seen, your athletics are as well. We are here to tell you that you have been able to join student council…" The smile on her face dimmed as she read aloud the last words, "...as Vice President."

Knightwalker gripped the envelope, "Who the fuck is President then?!"

Mystogan smiled, "I'll see you around, Knightwalker."

Knightwalker growled, "Whatever" She turned and stomped away with the letter crumpled in her hand. She rummaged through her bag to find her keys once she made it to her apartment building without killing anyone.

She put the key in the lock and swung open the door. An empty, dark hallway welcomed her and she closed the door behind her. With a sigh, she kicked off her shoes and turned on the lights.

Knightwalker lived in here alone, ever since her parents had to go on work-related trips when she was nine. While most kids were resented because of it, she was glad. Her parents fought too much, and never once thought of getting a damn divorce. She tossed her backpack on the couch and groaned in irritation.

Mystogan was one of the few people that always got on her nerves. Be it his voice, his smirk, or his whit she hated it all. He was always superior to her in academic, athletics, and popularity. She worked hard for her spot as second best, but that bastard always beat her to first. How he did that was beyond her. She hated him. Hated.

While she was second place, her popularity was still high among the other students. With her beauty and brains, she was pretty much the perfect package. Except for one thing. She was a bitch. A cold hearted sadistic bitch. But even so, many males confessed to her like moths to a flame. And they all ended the same, burned. To a crisp.

Mystogan, however, had girls swarming around him in packs. When he was confessed to, they usually left satisfied or happier then before. Knightwalker knew it was all a facade of his, he looked like the prince but deep down she knew he had a heart of black. 'Well, he probably doesn't have a bad bone in his damn body but that won't stop me from thinking he's an evil son-of-a-bitch!' she thought.

The next morning, Erza woke up later than usual and she screamed in frustration. With the speed of a cheetah, she got dressed and ran out the door. She couldn't be late to this student council meeting! While rummaging through her messenger bag for her phone, she rammed into something hard. She fell backward and groaned, "Damn."

Underneath her was Mystogan, with a face the color of a tomato. Knightwalker rubbed her temple and growled, "What the hell?! Watch where you're going!"

Mystogan's blush dimmed and he scowled, "Watch where I'm going?! You watch it!"

Knightwalker grabbed her messenger bag and saw Mystogan staring at her skirt. "What the fuck are you looking at?!" She snapped in irritation.

He let out a low whistle and laughed, "I just never thought that Erza Knightwalker would wear pink lace from Victoria Secret."

Her face flushed a deep red and she quickly got up, "Y-Y-You perverted piece of crap!" Her fist swung out and she attacked. However, Mystogan was too fast and caught her by the wrist.

"Is that anyway to treat your President, Vice President Knightwalker?" he mused,with a small smile.

Knightwalker's eyes widened, "President?!"

That bastard!

**R&R Please! :D Thanks :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter!^-^ Sorry it's so short but I have to study for my US History test :P Anywayyyy I don't own Fairy Tail and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for some OOC-ness. **

"Please?"

"No."

"Just one!"

"No."

"But they look so good!"

"No."

"Knightwalkerrrrrr!"

"Hughesssss!"

The purple haired boy blew his bangs out of his face in defeat, "All I wanted was a piece..."

Erza rolled her eyes, "Tough luck beotch. This is MY strawberry cake."

Hughes gave her a glare which she ate up, while she...well..ate. Sugarboy sat down next to Knightwalker and faceplanted into the table. The red haired girl eyed him and finally gave in, "Alright. What the fuck happened to you? Got your heart broken again?"

The table muffled his voice, but they could hear him pretty well, "Nuuuu! Bwut turns out dat the gwuy I like...is dwating some gwirl."

Hughes snickered, "Amazinggg! You should have seen that one coming."

Knightwalker laughed, "You helpless lovesick idiot."

Sugarboy glared at his two "friends" and snapped, "It's not funny!"

The scarlet haired girl got up and threw her trash away, "Sorry guys, but I have an appointment today."

The two boys looked up at her with widened eyes, "You have a date?!"

Knightwalker smirked, "No, dipshits. I have to go to the grocery store. Hey, what's better? Barbecue or seafood?"

Hughes raised an eyebrow, "Why are you asking this?"

The girl glared at him, "Answer the damn question."

Sugarboy smiled, "Barbecue is good."

With a nod, Erza walked out of the cafeteria and hailed a cab.

* * *

Her eyes scanned the prices and her hand picked up a package of hamburger patties. A small smile spread onto her face as she placed the meat into her basket. Her father was coming into town for the next two days, and to be quite honest, she was very happy. Her dad was one of the few people she trusted and always looked forward to the days he would be able to get into town.

When she looked out the store window, a small sigh fell from her lips. "Looks like it might rain today," she muttered. As she hurried trying to get all the ingredients for her barbecue, her phone started to buzz. She ignored it the first time and turned it to vibrate the second. When she gave the cashier the money for the food, she decided to find out who was calling so much.

"Erza," a deep manly voice said.

Her eyes lit up slightly, "Hello Father."

"How are you doing?" he asked, with a tint of genuine intrigue.

"Fine. And you? What time should I pick you up from the airport?" she responded.

Silence flooded the other end until her father cleared his throat, "About that...I cannot make it. I hope you understand."

Black and white filled Knightwalker's vision and she bit her lip, "Of course. I understand your job comes first."

"Thank you for understanding. I will see you next year hopefully," he said.

"Okay, thank you. Goodbye," she said flatly.

The beep on the other end signaled her father had cut the line and she snapped her phone shut. Something wet dripped onto her hair and she looked up. A droplet of rain fell onto her cheek as the grey clouds bloomed in the sky.

"What cliche bullshit," she muttered in annoyance.

The rain fell down softly, then sped up harder. "Fuck it all," she growled. She dropped the bags of food and sat on the sidewalk. Her back hit the damp wall as the rain poured down. _I should go home,_ she thought. But she didn't. She stayed, soaking herself in the rain. As if the rain could wash all of her sadness away. Everything was silent and still until a voice came from her right._  
_

"Knightwalker?"

**R&R Please x3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro does...blah blah blah...Please enjoy da chapter! :P**

"Knightwalker?" A child-like voice said to her right. Her head snapped to the voice and she locked eyes with Coco, a small brunette who was in the year below her that loved to cling to her for some screwed up reason.

Erza narrowed her eyes, "What the hell do you want?"

Coco looked at the soaked red head and took a step forward, "Why are you sitting in the rain...with food all around you?"

Knightwalker watched Coco straighten her green umbrella. "Because I want to. Now leave me the fuck alone."

Coco squat down next to her and raised the umbrella over the both of them. Knightwalker watched the ground, refusing to acknowledge the little girl's efforts.

"Lets go," Coco said after a minute of silence.

Before Erza could comprehend it, Coco had already grabbed her hand and dragged her through the streets.  
"Where the hell are you taking me, you demon child?!" Knightwalker hissed.

Coco did not respond as she pulled Erza in front of the biggest house she had ever seen. Her jaw went slack and it formed into an "o" shape. Her eyes widened as Coco tugged on her arm harshly. The little girl went to the left of the huge mansion and opened a shining white door.

"You live here?" Knightwalker whisper-yelled behind her.

"Nope. But my mom is the family's maid. I'm best friends with the family's son so it wont matter if you take a shower here. Come this way," Coco explained and then lead the dripping wet red head into a big blue room. The bed was neatly made and everything looked tidy and clean.

"This is my room," Coco said with a smile. In a blur, Coco grabbed a towel and shoved Knightwalker into the bathroom.

"The cold water is to the left, warm is to the right," she said hurriedly then slammed the door shut.

Erza looked down at the soft white towel in her hands then growled, "I'm here. Might as well make the best of it."

She opened the warm water and stripped down. The warm water felt nice, it had been a long time since she could finally enjoy taking a shower. Usually, it was rushed and at the last minute. She lifted her hands up and watched the water trickle down her wrists. Realization started to set in and her chest tightened. her father was not coming. Even after she spent a week trying to perfect her cooking, just to have dinner with him. She spent hours trying to find the perfect recipe to cook for him. She even spent time trying to pick out what she would wear to pick him up! Erza Knightwalker never did that shit. But she did, because it was her father. Someone whom she respected beyond words. He had never disappointed her as much as her mother did. But today, he did. And in the worst way.

She curled her hand into a fist and clenched her jaw. This is why she never expected but the worst in people. Why she hated people.

* * *

Knightwalker stepped out of the showers and slipped the towel around her body. Coco had left her a sweater to wear and a pair of shorts. Her crimson hair fell beyond her shoulders even though she put it in a side ponytail. The sweater went to her knees and she raised an eyebrow.

_Where would Coco get such a big sweater?_

The red head walked out the door and folded the towel as she walked barefoot into Coco's room. Her eyes stopped on a picture of Coco and her family on Coco's dresser. Their smiles looked so genuine, so sincere. A tear fell from her lashes, then another and another. "Hey Coco, where did you put-" a deep voice said behind her.

Erza's scarlet hair flowed as she turned her head to the man in the doorway. Her tears sparkled against her brown eyes as they widened.

Shocked eyes looked back at her as she froze.

"G-Gray?"

_So that's where she could get it..._

**BOOM! I bet you thought it was going to be Mystogan, huh? Huh?! Well I was, then I'm like nahhh so obvious. So I'm going to make a little love triangle/square/shape-thing. And yesh, it's going to involve Gray Surge. I love Earthland Grayza, so I mean why not have Edo Grayza. Because I honestly HATEEE Edo Gruvia. I'm okay with Earthland Gruvia, but Edo? No. Just no. e_e So yeah ^-^ Edo Grayza and Edo Jerza. Sorry if that doesn't work with you guys :) But it's meh story so I can do whatever the fuck I want ;D R&R Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro does! And I pray that one day he'll let us have an episode or OVA of life in Edolas at the present time. I want to know how everythings going and shit. Hiro answer my prayers! Okay, here's the chapter...WAIT! Everything in _italics_ are KNightwalker's thoughts. btdubs..okay nowww onto t****he**** chapter...**

"E-E-Excuse me. But w-why are you h-here?" The raven haired boy stuttered.

Knightwalker took a step back and scowled, "Coco allowed me to take a shower here."

Gray nodded slightly and blushed a tomato red, "I-I see. I apologize f-for the interruption."

Knightwalker blushed and clenched her jaw, "Don't let it happen again. Why are you here anyway?"

Erza knew who Gray Surge was. He was one of those people that was pushed into everything by anyone. He had no backbone, no pride or confidence. Worst that that, he would tons of coats because he was "too cold." When they were younger, Knightwalker had bullied them endlessly. Gray was the one who had first broke into tears when she verbally assaulted him. He had left to a private school called Fairy Academy, but was back in town and living with a relative apparently. Knightwalker never thought she would meet the boy she bullied so much in the past again.

His dark blue eyes locked with hers and he started to fidget under her cold stare. "M-My friend who lives has invited me to stay h-here since our neighborhood has been d-demolished," he stammers.

**(Reference to when Earthland Fairy Tail took all the magic from Edo and during, they demolished the city of Edolas :P)**

The red haired girl slipped her hands down to the hem of the sweater and tugged it down slightly. The world had started to feel a bit hazy and her breathing started to become slightly labored.

"A-Are you alright?" Gray said softly, obviously a little concerned.

Erza growled, "Im fine."

A small sneeze came from her and she sniffled. Knightwalker started to feel very lightheaded and she sneezed. She heard footsteps come to her and a cold hand touch her warm forehead. "You have a-a fever," He said with worried eyes.

Her knees buckled and she started to fall. Cool arms caught her by the waist and she squeezed her eyes shut. "Please take something off," Erza requested, monotone.

For the first time, Gray smirked, "Does helping now include stripping?"

Gray Surge, the timid boy who was known to always wear piles and piles of jackets, suddenly felt very hot. He felt suffocated in his jackets and pulled three of them off, leaving him in only a light jacket and his t-shirt. He unwrapped his two scarfs and slipped one around Knightwalker's neck.

"Im not going to thank you," she muttered in annoyance.

"I-I never asked," he said with a small blush.

Erza fisted her hands in his jacket and he pulled her closer.

Gray knew Knightwalker had bullied him and his friends since childhood. He knew she was one of the meanest girls in the neighborhood. He also knew that she was smart, athletic, and whitty. But what he hadn't know until now, was that she had the cutest and most vulnerable side to her that no one except him had seen. The red head's breathing became even and he picked her up silently.

Coco had not come back yet, so he placed her onto the blue bed and grinned at the girl's sleeping figure. He kneeled down on the bed, watching the door and waiting for Coco to come back. After an hour, his eyelids started to droop slightly. Gray started to fall asleep and muttered, "Stay...awake..."

* * *

The next morning made Knightwalker yank herself upward and Gray snap his head upward. An outraged and wide eyed Mystogan was looking down at them. The raven haired boy had somehow managed to fall asleep on the bed and Knightwalker had her arms around his waist. The red sweater Coco had given Knightwalker spelled out "Surge" in the back and was in full display to Mystogan.

The two of them pushed each other back and Knightwalker glared at Gray. The boy averted his eyes and stammered, "N-N-Nothing happened!"

Mystogan clenched his jaw and said carefully, "Erza is wearing your sweater and scarf. She had her arms around you and you had yours around her. Both of you were sleeping shamelessly on Coco's bed. What am I supposed to infer?!"

Erza scowled, "Shut up for gods sake! Nothin happened! Goddammit everywhere I go you're there! I swear it's like the world is punishing me!"

Mystogan snapped his gaze to Knightwalker, "I go everywhere you are?! This is my fucking house!"

Erza was shocked on the inside, but she kept her poker face on display, "Well how the hell was I supposed to know that?"

"Stay away from my damn friend," he growled.

The fiery aura around the girl made her seem even more dangerous, "Or what?"

Both the men were speechless as Knightwalker grabbed her clothes that Coco had so generously washed. "Tell Coco thank you and Gray, thank you as well. Mystogan, you can go die in a fucking hole," she snapped and walked out the door.

* * *

This day had been hectic. Her father not coming, Coco rushing her to that house, Gray had been nice to her, and she had a huge fever. But what was worse was that she had a Chemistry test tomorrow that she hadn't even started to study for!

_Fuck my life..._

**Sorry if it's bad, I need to finish my project and hw and shit. Please review! It would mean the world to me! Promise there will be heavy MystWalker/ MystoWalker in the next one! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Halloween! Please review and follow! Now onto the chapter... ( Sorry but all the OOC ish needed! )**

Halloween. The one holiday where you were allowed to be something you usually never thought of being. ON other occasions, Knightwalker loved this holiday. But this time...she despised it.

"This is the dumbest idea I have ever heard of!" she exclaimed, while standing up in fury.

Mystogan raised an eyebrow, "And why is that, Knightwalker?"

"The annual Halloween party has been a wreck, every damn year. It ruins people's Halloween and beyond it all, it's one of the lamest parties Edolas has to offer! Not to mention, all the money we could save from not holding it could go to school supplies!" she argued, her determined eyes aflame.

The President sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Any other objections to the Halloween party?"

Knightwalker gazed at the room of people and found that none of them said anything. Hughes, the treasurer, fiddled with his hands while smiling excitedly. Sugarboy, the historian, gazed longingly at the President, his newly found crush. Coco, the secretary, was jotting down notes and then scribbling to the side a sketch of her Halloween costume.

The red head growled in aggitation and slumped back into her chair. The bluenette with the red tattoo smirked, "Better luck next time, Knightwalker."

Erza grit her teeth as she stuffed her notebook into her bag. Coco stood up and yelped, "I almost forgot! The council is supposed to wear costumes to the dance as well! Mystogan has entitled me with the job of making the costumes, so please give an idea of what you would like to be! Thank you!"

Hughes ran up to Coco and started to entice her int a conversation about his costume. Apparently, he wanted to be the Greek god Zeus.

As she walked out the door, her red curls swished back and forth in beat with her footsteps.

Mystogan leaned off the wall and smirked, "Black lace, huh?"

Knightwalker spun around and growled, "You pervert!"

The bluenette's smirk widened, "Thank you for that valuable information, it really was just a guess.**"**

Her hand came up and she swung. Her knuckles barely grazed his cheekbone before he dodged it. She was blushing at how stupid she was to be manipulated by him. Mystogan grabbed her wrist and made her look at him, "I want you to stay away from Gray. He has done nothing to you, and I don't want him as heartbroken and weak as your other admirers that you have rejected."

Now it was her turn to smirk, "What makes you think I would reject him?"

Something flashed in his eyes and her smirk dimmed. Her eyes widened when he pinned her to the wall, "You are **my** rival. Mine."

Her eyes narrowed and she muttered, "You may be my rival, but I am not nor will i ever be just yours."

The blue haired President smirked and leaned in slightly, "As a matter of fact, no you are not. Because a rival would mean that I would have to fight for first place. You make it easy as pie."

Her nails dug into his fingers and his grip loosened. She twisted her hips and her foot came up. Knightwalker swung her leg to the right but Mystogan caught her by the ankle. She growled and jumped up. Her other foot came up and tried to knee him in the gut. But once again, Mystogan had complete control. He let go of her ankle and then quickly grasped the heel of her foot. The red head fell on her ass and she glared mercilessly at the man.

He kneeled down and pulled her next to him by the foot. His lips moved close to her ear, "Mystogan-1, Knightwalker-0."

Her face flushed red in anger and she growled, "You asshat."

Mystogan's nose flicked the shell of her ear and he glowered, "Stay away from my friend."

He got up and walked off without another word, leaving a confused Knightwalker behind.

* * *

When Knightwalker came to school the next day, everyone was seen in costumes. _Ugh! Why do people do these kinds of things?!_

Her eyes caught Gray's and she scowled. He was wearing black jeans with a red belt with a skull and on top, a black sleeveless t-shirt with a red skull in the middle. The red bandanna on his head and hook on his hand made her realize that he was a pirate.

She locked eyes with a certain blonde who smirked at her. Lucy Ashley was wearing an almost bra-like red top with dragon scales. Her jeans were fire red with scales, and she had surprisingly cute dragon claws around her hands. She also had a tail clipped onto the back of her jeans that seemed to entice a certain pink-haired male. Knightwalker rolled her eyes. _Yes, indeed a dragon. _

Natsu Dragion was wearing devil horns along with his usual goggles. He had on a blue cape and black combat boots on. Knightwalker smirked, "Devil."

She walked through the halls, looking at all the different students dressed in their outrageous ways. _Witch, crayon, eggs & bacon, popstar, demon, angel.._

Suddenly, she was yanked into the bathroom and came face to face with a lower class man smiling at her. Without another word, Coco pushed Erza into a bathroom stall with a bag of clothes and shut the door. "Hurry up and put on your costume or you'll be late for class!" Coco yelled over the stall.

The girl took out the janitor's key and locked the bathroom from the main entrance and Erza widened her eyes. Coco tapped her foot, showing her thatshe didn't have much time left. _She was Vice President! What if they thought she was cutting class!? She would be kicked out of the council for sure! _

Erza slipped out of her clothes and rushed to put on the costume Coco had made for her. The warning bell chimed and Erza growled in frustration. She tied the bandana around her head and clipped on the silver bracelets. She had on a black tank top and a red casual vest, but on the back the vest spelled out "Pirate" in bloodied letters.

She had on black jeans and silver bracelets as well as silver hoop earrings. _A priate_, she thought.

As soon as she finished, Coco unlocked her and Erza ran out of the bathroom without another thought. A blur of dark and light blue caught her eye and she tried to halt. Erza crashed into two chests and two different hands slid around her opposite wrists.

On her right, was the dangerous looking Gray Surge as a pirate On her left, was an elegant Mystogan as a King. Both of them looked at her with widened eyes.

_Son-of-a-bitch!_

* * *

**Oooohhhhhh! Who will win?! The pirate or the King?! The pirate who will do anything to help his fellow comrade? Or the King who will do anything to be able to reign over a certain red-haired pirate?! Happy Late Halloween guys! ^-^ Please Review or Follow! Arigatou! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A new chapter! The beginning two scenes are from their childhood and then the last scene is from where we left off before. :P HOpe ya'll like it (OOC-ness ish needed ;D )**

In middle school, she was reckless. Her participation in class was the lowest of the low, mostly because she never went to class. Ever since he left the country, she was agitated. They used to be best friends, two peas in a pod. Until...he left in elementary. It was not like it was a surprise to everyone. But it was a surprise to her. The murmurs she heard in the hall were ignored because the middle school her hate gossip.

Turns out, the "gossip" everyone was talking about was how Mystogan had not come to school because he was boarding his plane to go to another country. Knightwalker could do nothing. She sat at her desk, trying to keep her tears from falling. Why had he not tell her? She was his best friend!

One tear fell from her cheek as the classroom door was flung open. A blur of light blue hair caught her eye and she flipped around in her seat. The bluenette avoided eye contact with her as he walked to his seat and slipped out a black notebook. He walked out without another word and Knightwalker's anger bubbled over. She sprinted after him and slowed down, taking unsure steps toward the boy. Her hand reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt. He froze as her hand held the fabric of his shirt.

"Why?" she said in a soft voice. Long gone was the angry and aggressive Knightwalker, she had morphed into the resented and rejected timid girl she once was.

When silence loomed in the air, Knightwalker asked again, "Why are you leaving? Everyone else knew, except me. Why?"

The boy took a step forward and Knightwalker fisted her hand in his shirt. "Answer me!" she shouted.

Tears fell onto her cheeks and she growled, "You promised me! You promised you would never leave me!"

The tears didn't soften, they didn't stop because they couldn't. "Goodbye Knightwalker," he murmured.

The bluenette walked away from her and raised his hand. His hand formed a backwards 'L' and Knightwalker fell to the floor.

She cried and cried, until a teacher picked her up and brought her to the nurse. They called her mother and father, yet no one answered after the 20 calls and 17 voicemails. She walked back home by herself, eyes burning from the tears she shed.

Her short red hair swayed in the wind as she replayed the scene in her head. 'Promises are meant to be kept That is why I'm promising you this, Erza,' the boy said. The redhead smiled 'Pinky promise.' Knightwalker looked out at the sky and screamed, "Promises are meant to be kept you bastard!"

That was the day Erza Knightwalker wanted nothing to do with Mystogan.

* * *

"He's back!" girls from her middle school cheered.

Knightwalker looked down from the roof and her gaze landed on Mystogan. It was him, she knew it was him. He still had the shaggy hairstyle and the same red tattoo on his right eye. He had grown taller and leaner, becoming more handsome than in elementary. His brown eyes looked up and saw the red hair swaying in the breeze. A smile lit up his face as he waved at her.

Everyone looked up at her and she pursed her lips. He hand came up and flashed him the bird, for all the teachers and students to see. Gasps and murmurs were heard even from the roof, but she couldn't care less. She walked away in the shadows and leaned on the wall. "He's back," she murmured.

After an hour, the door eased open and the blue haired boy walked out. Knightwalker was splayed on the floor, watching the clouds slowly move around in the sky. "It's good to see you again," he said.

The red haired girl ignored him and continued to watched the white puffs gather around. "You have grown up," he started again.

Nothing came from her and he kneeled down next to her, "I missed you."

A small blush tinted itself on her lips and she rolled over. a gush of wind came from behind her as Mystogan lifted her skirt. "Baby blue. Such a child," he muttered, eyes trained on her undergarment.

She shrieked and crawled back, trying to get as far away from this man as possible. "You pervert!" she yelled in anger and embarrassment.

Mystogan watched her with a disapproving scowl, "That's what is going to happen if you don't get to your studies. You'll be on the street since you know nothing and creeps will want to get up on you."

Knightwalker spat, "I don't care what the hell you think will or will not happen to me."

Mystogan slammed his hand next to her face but it did not faze her. "I am currently above you in everything and I today is my first day. You are last, Knightwalker. You are losing, do you not understand that?" he drawled out.

Knightwalker hated to lose, she knew he knew that. She did NOT want to lose. Especially not to this traitor.

She walked around him and back to the classroom. She opened the door and walked to the back of the classroom. Her desk had vacant for most of the year and it had dust on it. She wiped it off and clicked open a pen. The teacher watched her with wide eyes and she snapped, "Get on with the damn lesson!"

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am!" the old man stuttered and continued with the lesson.

From then on, Knightwalker didn't skip classes and tried her best in school. She would look down on the man that made her cry. That broke the only forsaken promise they had made. Unfortunately, she ever thought that it would actually be him looking down on her.

* * *

Mystogan watched as the red haired pirate looked between both him and his friend. "Are you alright, Erza?"

Gray asked with worried eyes. Erza nodded, "Y-Yes. Thank you."

Gray let go of her hand, but Mystogan did not. Erza never once looked at him. Only at Gray. To be frank, Mystogan didn't like it one bit.

"Watch where you're going next time," he sneered.

Knightwalker clenched her jaw, "Why the hell should I?! It was your fault! Making me wear some stupid costume!"

He growled, "It's not stupid! Coco spent hours specially making YOUR costume!"

She glared, "I never asked for it! God you are so annoying!"

He shook his head, "I'm annoying!? You're the one who bumped into us!"

She blushed and got in his face, "Yes you're annoying! You always aggravate me to no end! You're stupid and a complete douche bag! Not to mention-"

Mystogan didn't know why he did it. But the way Erza kept glancing at Gray throughout their argument, and the way she blushed slightly whenever he talked to her annoyed him.

Gray was a good friend, but Knightwalker was his rival. His. And the way she seemed so close to Gray made him angry. In a way he could never explain.

Erza was cut off when Mystogan strengthened his grip on her wrist and growled, "You have such a loud mouth."

He pulled her up higher by her wrist and molded his lips over hers. Her eyes widened and everything went still. Gray watched in surprise as Mystogan met lips with his rival. Knightwalker tensed and her face turned as red as her hair.

_My first kiss! Stolen!_

**Holaaaaa! :P So yesh. He kissed her. I knoowww pretty lame kiss. Bet you wanted those cliche Romeo & Juliet moments. Well guess what?! I don't do that sappy romance crap e_e :) Anywhoo, review and follow please! Arigatou! 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Fairy Tail or these characters! But if I did, I would troll all the Gruvia and GrayLu fans by making GrayZa canon! Hehe... x3 Or...OR...make a love triangle between Gray X Erza X Jellal. Man, that would be boss. OH and then make- (Shut up and get on with the damn story!) Oh yeah...hehe okay here's the newest chapter! :3**

* * *

Mystogan's lips melted over Erza's and her eyes widened in surprise. He let go slowly and rolled his eyes, "Finally. You shut up." Gray watched in shock with his lips shaped in an "O." Erza's eyes flashed with an emotion The President had never seen before. Anger? No. Fury? No. Wait a minute...was it, sadness? Knightwalker lunged for the man and he barely dodged her fist. When he turned his head, her foot slammed into his cheek. Mystogan grunted and Knightwalker jumped, twisting her hips to kick him again. Mystogan leaned back and her foot grazed his nose. Frustrated tears welled up in her eyes and she refused to go easy on him now.

"Making fun of me!" she yelled as she managed a blow to his gut.

"Always teasing me!" she shrieked as her foot came up and slammed into his chest.

"Looking down on me endlessly!" her fist missed his cheeks but Mystogan was having trouble dodging her now.

"I hate you!" she screamed and everything happened in slow motion; Mystogan's eyes widened at her words and his movements slowed. Her knuckles smashed into his cheeks and his right foot slipped.

Mystogan fell to the ground and he grunted in pain. Erza towered over him with angry tears welling up in her eyes.

"I...hate...you," she muttered shakily and Mystogan's lips parted.

He hadn't meant to hurt her, or frustrate her. "It was just simple kiss, Knightwalker. Calm down," Gray said behind the red head.

Erza's hand swung around to hit Gray but he caught her wrist before she could make contact. "It was my f-first kiss. I was saving it for someone special! And this bastard," she jerked her hand out of Gray's grip and yelled, "took it away from me!"

The red headed abuser tried to lunge for Mystogan again and his eyes widened in surprise. Gray hugged Erza from behind and her arms were stuck at her sides, being held by Gray's arms. She thrashed around and yelled a few colorful words at the man on the ground. Gray clenched his jaw as she kept trying to release herself.

Finally, Erza was able to break free but she had already used too much of her strength. As a result, Knightwalker just glared coldly at the boy on the ground.

"Bastard," she spat at him venomously.

Erza walked past Mystogan and didn't stop. She didnt turn around like usual to insult him again, she just...kept walking. Gray shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "Mystogan, why did you do that to Erza?"

Mystogan rubbed the bruise on his cheek and got up, "Who knows?"

Gray frowned at that other boy's answer and sighed, "Is it because _he_ is coming back today?"

The light blue haired President stiffened and looked into the distance, "Maybe. Maybe not."

Gray left for class with an irritated huff but Mystogan stayed and watched the hallway where Knightwalker had just walked through. Not letting even a glance slip toward him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, barely audible to even himself.

* * *

Erza ignored Mystogan throughout the rest of the day, to his dismay. Hughes questioned her about it but all she did was look away in agitation.

Mystogan watched Sugarboy whisper something in Knightwalker's ear and he watched as a smile lit up her face. Hughes smirked at Knightwalker and Sugarboy winked playfully at the girl.

_If only I knew what they were saying,_ Mystogan thought

* * *

Mystogan sat in the cold airport seat as he awaited the arrival of _him_. It wasn't that Mystogan didn't appreciate that he was coming, but he got a bit, well, jealous when he was here. They were best friends, but it was only natural to be jealous of someone so close to you.

A blur of brown caught his eyes and he smiled. Mystogan stood up and walked over to the big man by the name of-

"Simon!" a voice flooded through Mystogan's thought.

Mystogan's eyes widened as he saw Knightwalker running toward Simon with a huge smile on her face. Simon smiled widely at the girl and laughed softly, "Erza."

The biggest surprise to Mystogan though, was that Erza launched herself into Simon's arms and laughed happily. Her red hair rose up as she jumped into his arms for a hug.

Her bright smile lit up the whole world and her deep brown eyes looked at Simon adoringly. Simon wrapped his arms around her small waist and caught her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

This was not a hug out of friendship, no. They were both laughing and smiling so happily that they had probably forgotten about Mystogan next to them. No, this was a hug full of _love_.

'_It was my f-first kiss. I was saving it for someone special!' _Erza's angry voice shot through his thoughts. _Someone special? As in...Simon?! _

And then jealousy reared its ugly head again...

* * *

**Holaaaaaa! :P Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time but here is another addition to the Knightwalker X Mystogan X Gray love triangle! So now it's Knightwalker X Mystogan X Gray X Simon! I even made a weird name for this! Check it: MystWalkerGrimon! Lol it's lame I know :P But don't chu worry your pretty heads, it won't be ALL about Knightwalker. She's not going to be some dick magnet. Mystogan's going to have a few girls chasing after him too later :P Hehe okay then! Please favorite and review! It would mean a lot to me! Thank chu! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyoooo! I bet you all forgot about me haven't you! Well guess what?! I'm back bishes! :) This chapter is purely JerZa and shit. So you. are. welcome! Happy holidays and shit!**

**Also, I shall be doing shoutouts now. Meaning if you review, I will respond to your review on my next chapter in this little bold area part now! So the whole world will know that I have acknowledged youa nd shit!**

**Just watch no one review...pshh...I'm such a loner /)_(\ Anywhooo, enjoy the chapter!**

**ALSO, I have redone this chapter. When I was writing this, I was listening to All I Want For Chistmas is You by Mariah Carrey (idk if thats how you spell it). That song was "inspiration" for this. A review had been posted recently, saying I plagairized from a fanfic writer wolfteam000. I deeply apologize if I accidentally plagiarized from her/him. After that review, I went through all of the fanfiction writers and saw one of her works. I read all of them and found out that it did seem that I copied and pasted. I don't exactly check my email often so I usually never see anyone's works or my reviews. But, I want to deeply thank the french girl/boy who opened my eyes to this. It seems that I did, indeed, have the same idea as wolfteam000. Since she is a far better writer than me, I have decided to drop the chapter and change it. I apologize to wolfteam000 if I accidentally plagiarized your idea. I never meant for that to happen. Please forgive me. If you don't, I will gladly drop this story if you desire. You are a better writer by far and I don't want this to happen ever again. What I did was unforgivable and disgusting. Even if I did it by accident and didn't want to actually do it.**

**So basically, thank you to the Guest reviewer and super duper omfg I'm so damn sorry to wolfteam000. Please read her stories. They're amazing. **

* * *

A feminine voice came from behind the hugging duo and Simon let go of Knightwalker. Erza's brown eyes softened as she realized how Simon was now not looking at her.

"Simon!" a women with luscious white curls jogged toward the man.

Simon eyes sparkled and Mystogan turned his head to look at a beautiful woman with two bags. Her chest was only a bit bigger than Erza's and her eyes showed much more kindness than hers as well.

Simon wrapped his arms around the woman and kissed her deeply. Mystogan's eyes widened a bit and Erza's lips parted. Hughes and Sugarboy both dropped the sandwiches they had bought in the airport food court in surprise.

"Everyone, this is my fiance...Angel."

* * *

Mystogan looked up at the apartment number

on the door as he looked down at the paper slip Hughes had given to him.

After the news of Simon's fiance, Erza had casually commented she had something to do. Simon and Angel, of course, thought nothing about it and let her be.

Mystogan though, knew she was hurting and decided to see how she was holding up.

His hand closed into a fist and he knocked on the door. No answer.

Hughes has suspected this, so he gave Mystogan the spare key. The blue haired man slipped the key in and turned it, opening the door. His light footsteps rang in the hallway as he walked to the red head's living room.

Erza was curled in an upright ball as she glared angrily at her tv on her couch.

Her head snapped up to see him and she growled, "How the hell did you get in here?"

A long stream of tears were in her red-rimmed eyes and she clenched her jaw.

The boy walked up to her and engulfed her in his arms. Her fists clenched and she thrashed around, trying to get him to let go.

"Let go!" she yelled but his grip on her strengthened.

Her head was in his chest and his arms were around her shoulders as she tried to push him off.

After minutes of struggling, Erza finally let her hands fall and she dropped into his embrace. Tears were streaming down her face and Mystogan felt his heart clench.

"Please..stop crying..." he pleaded softly.

Knightwalker sniffled and opened her mouth to insult him, but no words came out. Her sniffles and tears softened as Mystogan held her.

"You're supposed to be acting like a bitch, not crying like one," he said softly.

Erza looked up at him with tears glazed in her eyes, "I...didn't know he had a fiance...I thought...I wanted..."

"You wanted to marry him?" he asked with his chest hurting.

She shook her head and wiped her tears, "I thought I loved him...but now..."

Mystogan rested her forehead against her and spoke softly "Now you can move on, can't you? The Knightwalker I know wouldn't just sit and cry about it. She would get up and yell at some delinquent."

Erza looked into his emerald green eyes and asked, "Why did you steal my first kiss?"

A mischievous grin went on his lips and he brought his large hand to cup her cheek, "If I could, I would take all your firsts."

"...Pervert," she remarked with a scowl.

His lips molded over her and he let go, "Now, I took your second."

Before Knightwalker could push back, he kissed her deeply again and whispered, "And your third."

"Fourth," he mumbled as he went to kiss her again.

Erza's tears fell past her lashes as they kissed and her hand went to his shoulder.

"I'm not a brunette," he mumbled in between kisses, "I'm not super tall or be nice every time I see you."

His lips pressed against hers and she closed her eyes. "I'm not Simon, Erza."

The red head's eyes flashed with something and he let go with a raised knowing eyebrow.

"You're an open book, Erza. You pretended I was Simon, didn't you?" he said with a smile but his eyes were filled with sadness.

"I...erm..." she mumbled, confused.

Mystogan cupped her chin and brought his lips to her one last time, "I'm not him, Erza. But that won't stop me from loving you."

"W-W-Wha?!" she stammered.

Mystogan got up and refused to look into her eyes.

His emerald eyes glistened with sadness but he smirked.

"I can't do this. Not anymore," he said softly, serious facade now on his face.

Erza scowled and growled, "What the hell does that mean?!"

Mystogan sighed and took a few steps back, "I don't want to comfort you because I am your second choice. I don't like to be second, Knightwalker. You know that more than anyone."

Her eyes narrowed, "For once be second, Mystogan! You always come in first! Why can't someone else be in first for once!"

Mystogan smirked widely, "I don't think I can let that happen."

His hand grabbed her jaw and he brought her to his lips, kissing her lightly.

"I will always be first. Always."

Erza watched him walk away and she glared at the closed door he had just walked out of.

Erza Knightwalker did not love him, she knew that for a fact.

Mystogan knew it too.

But he also knew that he always got what he wanted,

And at the moment, it was Erza Knightwalker.

* * *

**AHHHHH I am so sorry for this super late update! I betcha all of you have already forgotten about me /)_(\ Eh. But oh well, hope ya'll liked it! And btdubs, I always thought Simon and Angel would be like da perfect pair is they ended up together. It is one of the ONLY crack ships I actually like. So yeah...**

**ALSO next chapter there will be GrayZa! I have not forgotten about the beloved Gray Surge. He will come back!**

**So for now...please review and favorite! Arigatou!**


End file.
